the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Blake
"Make 'Em See Red, Boys!" -Peter Blake Peter Blake is the head Bloodlust dealer and manufactorer for the American Mafia. He has deep friendships with high ranking member of the Russian Mafia, including Vladimir "Vlad" Alchenko. Peter ran the Bloodlust scene in the US, being fully self-sufficient and non-reliant on anyone else's supply. Blake has worked alongside The Grim Reaper and Satan's Silence, acting as a broker and mission-giver to the duo. If it were not for the two of them, Blake would have died in prison. History in Crime Blake joined the American Mafia at a young age, wuickly becoming interested in chemistry and the workings of narcotics. Afterwards, he quickly rose as the best in the Bloodlust business, being the sole inventor. Only him and a few select cooks are allowed to know the full recipe. After being linked to the new drug, he was arrested by Jexan Industries mercenaries and forced into a Maximum Security prison. After being broken out in a daring and smooth heist by Kodian and Helix, Blake was brought back to the forefront of drug operations. However, all of his assests and money had been seized, and his drug operations taken over by rival gangs in his absence. In response, Blake sent Kodian and Helix after those who crossed him. Downfall Like many criminals throughout history, Blake would eventually become cocky and too comfortable. He would come to see himself as untouchable, especially when being backed by the Russian Mafia. This, combined with his incredible wealth and personal influence, would quickly inflate his ego and turn him into a narcissistic and greedy individual. Over time, his methods would move from the friendly and charismatic eccentric to brutal and harsh maniac with a God-complex. This would eventually prove to become Blake's downfall, ending with his eventual death. Blake, through a stroke of ironic justice, would be killed by the hand that feeds. Blake would eventually be murdered by The Grim Reaper and Satan's Silence, after double-crossing Vladimir "Vlad" Alchenko, the Russian Mafia, and the two well-known assassins in an attempt to secure advanced Jexan Industries technology. After taking Helix's sister hostage, Blake had planned to use her as leverage to convince Helix to join him and aid in his efforts to overthrow Vlad as most powerful mobster. And while Helix went along with him at first, fearing for his sister's safety, Helix had simultaneously been planning to screw Blake over and ultimately kill him for what he had been doing. After several twists and turns, Helix is captured by Satan's Silence and REDACTED for double-crossing them and the Russian Mafia. Satan's Silence and REDACTED head off to kill Blake themselves, unaware of his hostage and leverage over Helix. Just as the two men corner Blake, Helix manages to score the final blow with his sniper rifle from several blocks away, having broken free of his restraints and reaching the pre-planned position ahead of Kodian and REDACTED. After this moment, the American Mafia takes over as the producers of Bloodlust, expanding the number of people with its recipe by a large margin. Blake's death was thought be many to be the first in a number of signs, leading to Operation Newer Dawn. Luckily for Blake, however, he never lives to see the event... Appearance and Loadout Blake is a tall (6') white male who hails from somewhere in the southern US. He spends lots of money on antique cars and customizing them. His favorite vehicle is a '66 Mustang, fully specialized to Blake's liking. He usually wears blacked-out aviator sunglasses and a white suit. His famed white cowboy hat has teeth running along the black ribbon on top. His usual weapon of choice is a chrome .44 Magnum revolver and a 12 gauge Pump action shotgun he keeps in the trunk of his car.